


Jealousy

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Baby [1]
Category: Everybody Else (Band), Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, Sexual Frustration, Shout It Out Era, Slash, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“I need you to fuck me till I can’t see straight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themayqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/gifts).



Harry sighed out as he stood with Zac in the crowded bar and maybe he was a bit tipsy..just a bit. He wasn’t supposed to be drinking though because he was only twenty but somehow thanks to the fake i.d. that Taylor had made for him he was able to buy drinks in this place and now he was tipsy and his cock was hard and Zac well Zac was beside him but not paying him attention.

No Zac was too busy talking to some dude who lived here in California where they were staying for the week and Harry was trying not to be jealous but they were so close to each other and fuck. He hated it, he hated it more than he should have and he just really wanted to get Zac away from the man so that they could do go to their hotel and take care of his little..er..not so little problem.

“Zac,” Harry whined as he leaned over his head coming to rest on Zac’s shoulder. “Can we go please?” he asked trying to sound nice especially now that Zac was looking at him.

“Harry, I’m kind of talking to Carrick,” Zac said and Harry didn’t miss the annoyance in his voice. “We can go later babe. Just another hour.”

Rolling his eyes when Zac asked for another hour because he was talking to Carrick, Harry almost wanted to tell him to shove Carrick up his ass but he didn’t. Instead he bit his lip and moved from Zac.

“You can stay here for another hour, but I’m leaving,” he replied sounding miffed and it was after that, that he turned his back to Zac and pushed through the crowd while trying to adjust his pants so that his hard on didn’t show much.

Making it outside the bar, Harry pulled his cell phone out and he began to look through his contacts as he searched for Natalie’s name. He knew that she and Taylor were at their home they still owned here and he was going to call her to come and get him since Zac was clearly being an ass and then he’d go home and take care of his own issue with his hand and try to ignore the jealousy at Zac still being alone with Carrick who it seemed he clearly had a crush on even though he was in a relationship with Harry.

Though before he had the chance to even find Natalie’s name Harry felt someone take his phone out of his hand and he looked up, seeing Zac holding his phone.

“What the hell is your issue Harry?” Zac asked and again he sounded annoyed, probably at the fact that he had to leave precious Carrick behind long enough to come after Harry.

Harry shook his head, “What the hell is my issue?” he asked as he cocked an eyebrow. “My issue is you blatantly rubbing your crush on that fucking tall ass idiot in my face while I sit there and have to watch it and…and maybe having too many drinks and watching you flirt got me kind of hard because I really need you to take me back to our hotel because I need you to fuck me til I can’t see straight but no, you’d rather wait another fucking hour so you can spend time with your precious Carrot Stick.”

At that Zac just stood there staring at Harry as his mouth opened and closed repeatedly and Harry was a bit afraid that maybe his pent up jealousy and sexual frustration had rendered his boyfriend speechless.

“You could have just told me you wanted to leave to get fuck,” Zac finally spoke as he walked a bit closer to Harry, close enough that Harry could feel his body heat. “I would have ditched Carrick in a heartbeat to take you to the hotel and fuck.”

Harry kept his eyebrow raised at Zac’s words, “Really?” he questioned as he chewed on his lip.

“Yes, really,” Zac answered as if Harry was crazy. “Carrick may be fun to hang out with but he isn’t the man I want to have sex or take care of sexually and god damn it Harry if you want to fuck me just tell me and I’d ditch everything,” he smirked before leaning in to kiss Harry’s lips.

Kissing Zac back Harry couldn’t help but blush because right now he kind of felt a little stupid for his out burst minutes before and well his ego was also slightly raised a bit because Zac wanted him. Zac wanted him over that tall ass idiot Carrot Stick.


End file.
